onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Jesus Burgess
Jesus Burgess, soprannominato "il campione", è il timoniere della ciurma. Jesus Burgess, nicknamed "Champion", is the helmsman of the Blackbeard Pirates. He claims himself a champion and challenges random people to fight with him to prove that he is stronger. Aspetto Jesus Burgess, è un uomo grande e muscoloso, con enormi braccia e gambe che in confronto al suo corpo pargono insiginificanti. Ha dei capelli riccioluti color violetto i quali raggiungono le spalle, indossa sempre una maschera marrone scuro con decorazioni arancioni, la quale copre una parte della sua faccia, lasciando liberi gli occhi e il naso. Indossa una maglia nera senza maniche e dei pantaloni bianchi con delle stringhe di pelle che partono dal fondo fino ad arrivare alle ginocchia; tiene anche delle fascie nere intorno ai gomiti. Alla vita ha una cintura da campione di wrestling, la quale è di solito affidata ai wrestler che hanno vinto molti match e mostra che sono particolarmente esperti in questo sport. Non è risaputo se Jesus indossi la sua cintura per la sua bravura nel wrestling, o solamente per completare il suo abbigliamento da wrestler. Personalità Burgess ha il carattere brutale di un orco ed è anche molto forte e prepotente. Appare come una persona troppo sicura di sè, come quando a Jaya ribalta edifici e colpisce persone a caso autoproclamandosi "il campione". Ha una grande passione nel combattimento, lo ama, e vuole mettersi alla prova sfidando chiunque incontri. Ha un carattere molto serio, infatti rimprovera Barbanera quando si mette a ridere perchè la ciurma di Cappello di Paglia gli sfugge intraprendendo il viaggio verso l' isola del cielo con la Knock Up Stream. Quando parla alla fine delle frasi aggiunge l' esclamazione "Wiiihahaha!", la quale può essere una delle classiche risate caratteristiche del personaggio, presenti per quasi ogni personaggio di One Piece. Abilità e poteri Jesus nasconde un incredibile forza nei suoi muscoli, che mostra quando, dopo aver sollevato un intero hotel assieme alle sue fondamenta, lo tira ad Ace da una grande distanza, mentre spicca un salto. Oppure quando a Mock Town è riuscito a sconfiggere con molta facilità tutti i suoi avversari. A Marinford durante la battaglia per la supremazia è stato visto combattere contro Barbabianca, armato di due pistole. Ha anche una grande resistenza fisica, infatti, sempre a Marinford, è stato colpito da un onda d' urto di Sengoku scagliata nella sua forma di Buddha, oppure (nell'anime) viene colpito in pieno da un pugno di Garp senza subire danni seri. History Past Some time after joining Blackbeard's crew, Burgess and the entire crew attacked Drum Island and forced the cowardly King Wapol to flee. Mock Town He was first seen bending over a defeated man complaining about his strength. Another man then noted it and asked if he knew that he had defeated a man from Roshio's crew. Later, after Luffy had taken one of Doc Q's apples, he was seen standing on top of a building yelling out for decent challenge. After Bellamy was defeated by Luffy he met up with his crew and asked about Laffitte and why he wasn't there. When their raft was destroyed by the Knock Up Stream he complained about his captain's easy going attitude towards their failure. Banaro Island After Ace and Van Augur attacked one another he was quick to throw a building at Ace that was easily destroyed. Later on he alongside the other crew members witnessed the fight between Blackbeard and Ace, but not before moving to a much safer location, where he and Augur had to comically pull the very sick Doc Q, along with his horse. Impel Down Burgess arrived at Impel Down unexpectedly with the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates. After exchanging some words with Impel Down's mass breakout army, Burgess and the rest of the crew are caught and poisoned by Magellan's Hydra technique. Later, the whole crew is saved by an antidote from former Chief Guard Shiliew, who accepts Blackbeard's offer and joins their crew. Marineford Burgess is spotted along with the other members of the Blackbeard Pirates on the execution platform where they were watching the events that unfold on the battlefield. Currently he and the others came to Marineford because they wanted to witness Whitebeard's death. He joined his crew in striking Whitebeard, barraging him with bullets. After Whitebeard dies, Burgess assists his crewmates in covering Whitebeard with a black cloth and guards Blackbeard as he starts his demonstration of his powers. Burgess and the other Blackbeard Pirates are then attacked by a shockwave created by Fleet Admiral Sengoku in his Buddha form. After his captain destroys more of Marineford, he tells Blackbeard if he goes too far they would lose their footing. In the anime, he jumps into the fight to attack Sengoku while he was distracted but was struck down by Vice Admiral Garp. When Red Hair and his crew arrive on the scene he departs with his crew mates. Post War The crew makes their move in the New World, taking out Jewelry Bonney in the process. The crew is seen bickering amongst each other, Burgess saying that people can get attached to material things. Blackbeard Pirates' raft was brought close to the point of destruction, due to Sanjuan Wolf's size, and they seemingly got in contact with the Marines, to trade Jewelry Bonney for a battleship. Van Augur alerts the crew that the battleship has arrived, but not for trade because Akainu is on board. Knowing that the deal won't happen, the Blackbeard Pirates flee, leaving Bonney behind to be arrested. Rise in Power Sometime during the two-year timeskip, the Blackbeard Pirates used their captain's knowledge of Whitebeard's former territory to conquer it. Now that Blackbeard has become a Yonko, the Blackbeard Pirates are hunting down powerful Devil Fruit users in order to absorb their abilities. Trivia *His surname is similar to the real life pirate Samuel Burgess. Navigazione en:Jesus Burgess Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Personaggi del Nuovo Mondo Categoria:Pirati di Barbanera Categoria:Timonieri Categoria:Lottatori Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi da fuoco